Down the Rabbit Hole
by Miss Wicked Lovely
Summary: AU Time Travel. Alice did not fall, Cinderella did not fit the shoe the first time around, and Belle never tamed the beast. And to fix the biggest misconception Alice, Cinderella, and Belle and everyone else were all the same person. A story in which an (unknowingly) supernatural 5 year old Caroline meets an (also unknowingly) supernatural 7 year old Klaus. Klaroline.
1. Disney got it Wrong

**Author's Note:** Yep, I am going to writer hell for this. I know I am. I already have two other projects that I have started I can't be starting another. Sadly, this little thing just had to come out. I would say that this little story is a mix of fairy tales and mythology. Anyways, this is just going to be updated randomly as I am focusing on my other Vampire Diaries fanfic.

So here is the story.

* * *

**Correction One: Disney got it Wrong**

"_If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does."—_ Excerpt from _Alice in Wonderland _by Lewis C.

* * *

_To set the record straight, Alice did not fall down the Rabbit Hole. She wasn't that dumb. She was pushed…_

_By a witch. _

* * *

The constant chatter of other children rang in Caroline's ears but she was not focused on whether or not Patty McIntyre had a crush on Tyler Lockwood and Daniel Jones (she knew that Patty really had a crush on Matt Donovan like all the other girls in the grade). Oh no, Caroline Forbes was meant for better things, much better things. Like right now, the five year old girl was investing all her time and energy into coloring inside the lines of a Winnies the Pooh coloring book.

With a proud huff Caroline pulled herself away from her coloring book to proudly stare at beautifully colored Winnie the Pooh. Not one stray mark was made so that meant that Caroline was getting good at this. She should become an artist, she thought idly. Caroline giggled as she imagined her coloring book being presented in a gallery.

"All right children, pay attention!" Ms. Morrison clapped her hands to get the other students' attention. The loud chatter quickly quieted down once Ms. Morrison wobbled up to the chalk board in her too high heels.

"Okay class," she said. Caroline frowned as she noticed that the layer of make-up around her mouth cracker with every moment of her lips. "As you know today is the last day before Spring Break―" the class erupted into loud hoots and holler from mostly the guys and some of the girls. Everyone was so excited to do nothing for a week. "So for Spring Break I have a little homework assignment for you." Cue the moans and groans. "It is really simple you guys. All you need to do is color in this flower."

Ms. Morrison hobbled around to each table putting down a small pile of paper. When Caroline got the paper she wasn't all too impressed. It was just a generic four petal flower, nothing compared to her Picasso drawing skills. "Now in each petal I want you to write one wish you have. To get a one hundred all of the flower must be filled out and colored."

"That's all we have to do?" Elena asked her hand high above her head. The teacher nodded and the class erupted back into incessant, childish chatter.

Caroline smiled as she looked down at her flower. One petal obviously had to be pink because pink was awesome and then another one had to be teal or sky blue because those color (in her opinion) looked the best with pink. Caroline was leaning towards sky blue. It just looked better. With her Picasso artist skills her flower would be the best in the class. Not only will she get a gold star, it'll probably be presented to the class and everyone would complement her on how wonderful of a job she did.

She couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

It was the first day of Spring Break. The very first and her schedule was packed. Not that Caroline minded though, it kept her mind off of―

"Where the hell have you been?!"

―things like that.

"Where have you been, huh?" Liz shouted. Caroline stood at the top of the stairs and watched as her parents stabbed at each other without knives.

"Where I have been is none of your business, Liz. Why are you acting like this?" Caroline's father asked. Bill stood tall. Caroline noticed that he was still in his clothes from yesterday, but they were a little wrinkled like he had slept in them and the shirt was not buttoned the whole way showing the under shirt that he had beneath.

"Why? I'm working my ass off and you're just―"

"Don't you dare act like I am unemployed! I am working hard for this family―"

Liz threw her hands up into the air and angered expression settled one her face. "That's the point! How can you call this a family when you ever barely spend time with me or Caroline!"

Bill shook his head and as he moved his head from side to side, Caroline noticed that her father seemed to have a purple bruise on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. "Quiet before the neighbors hear you!" Bill hissed. Caroline knew how this soap opera would go from there. Liz would lower her voice and they would hiss and spit at one another like beast all because they wanted to keep up the pretense that they were the perfect family when they actually weren't.

But when they went out to social events like the Founder's Day Ball, Bill and Liz would be the perfect family. Gone were the constant belittling and underlying marks of anger and the undercurrent of betrayal in every sentence. Bill and Liz would love Caroline and they would love Caroline. Now don't get her wrong, her parents did love her, but neither of them seemed to love her enough to spend time with her, in her opinion.

They always seemed to be busy with something and when they did pay attention to her they would always make her do these "games" that were badly disguised chores. But in front of company they couldn't get enough of her. Once in front of company, Bill allowed her to sit on his lap instead of shooing her off it and Liz actually grabbed her hand to make sure Caroline was right behind her instead of just assuming that Caroline would follow.

And even though Caroline knew that all of it was for show, she couldn't help but hope that her parents would keep up the act and notice that through all their fighting was a child that needed their affection. But then the doors would close and so would the hand holding.

Caroline frowned at turned away from the bickering parents. She retreated back into her room, with a storm in her mind. She closed the door behind her so she didn't have to hear her parents. Pulling out her homework, she colored the first petal cobalt blue (that was what the Crayola color pencil said) and wrote her first wish.

'_I want a family that will __**always**_ _be with each other. Not just because people will be around.'_

* * *

Her parents stopped their fighting long enough to remember that they had a child that needed to be driven to ballet practice. In a rush to get away from his raging spouse, Bill rushed Caroline, telling her to get ready and shoving her homework into her dance bag. They both knew that they were going to arrive early and Bill really did not feel like being bothered by Caroline while waiting for her lesson to begin.

They made it to the dance studio in record time. In the time spent waiting, Caroline colored the other four petals of her flower, coloring each petal a shade of blue with the center being teal. She was upset that it was not up to par with her Picasso like Winnie the Pooh, but it would have to do for now.

"Next class ladies!" The nasally voice of Miss Chester sang out. Jumping off her chair, Caroline smoothed out her tutu first before going into the dance studio. The class began and Caroline was at the very front following the teacher's lead and trying her very best to out shine everyone else; this was her time to be the star of the show.

Soon thought it neared the end of class and Miss Chester clapped her hands. "Ladies! I know that you are all aware of next week's recital. We shall be doing Swan Lake. I have taught all of you how to do Swan Queen's role, but only one can do it. So to choose: whoever does the best routine will be the Queen."

Caroline felt confidence well in her at hearing this. Out of all the girls Caroline was the one who received the most complements from Miss Chester. She had never been the lead role in one of the recitals, but this was her chance. Now all she needed to do was prove herself. "Ready ladies?" Miss Chester said. She had moved herself closer to the CD player and tapped a button. "We begin now."

The music started and Caroline could feel her feet flowing into the steps that she had learned. It was so easy now to slip from first to second position and then so on. She felt like a princess! Caroline felt as if all eyes were on her. She was the star after all. Caroline's eyes flickered to the window to see if her father was her. Did he notice the graceful way she put herself into first position? Or how pretty she looked in her tutu? Caroline looked at the window looking for her father's face―he wasn't looking.

_Why wasn't he looking?!_

What did she have to do to get him to look at her?!

Her father was playing idly on his phone. Smiling a wide smile that she hasn't seen for a while and clicking some buttons on his phone.

Caroline felt a whirlwind churning her insides, distracting her as she leaped, tripping over her own two feet during the landing and promptly landing on her butt. Miss Chester did not twitch at Caroline's falling and Caroline felt the stinging in her eyes long before the teacher lifted her off the floor.

Miss Chester marched Caroline to a corner of the room as all the other girls leaped and danced. "Now Caroline," Miss Chester started as she dusted off Caroline. "You know this puts you out of the running for the Swan Queen right?" Caroline frowned but nodded.

"Maybe next time." Caroline's frown grew but she did not say one word as Miss Chester walked away.

"You always say that," Caroline murmured to no one. The class ended quickly after that and Caroline stomped into the waiting room with a shadow over her face. He father said nothing as he was still absorbed in his phone and Caroline felt the urge to slap it out of his hands rise within her.

"Come on Caroline," Bill said still not looking at her. He rose from his seat and walked out of the studio with Caroline following behind him lagging behind because she was left to carry her dance bag. They quickly climbed into the car and they rode in silence.

Why wasn't she the one that everyone over looked? Even though she was a hard worker and did a lot of things to capture peoples' attention she never got any recognition. And the worst part was that she knew what Miss Chester was going to do; to be nice, Caroline was going to be the Swan Queen's understudy. And honestly that was even worse than actually not being the Swan Queen. It was horrible knowing that while you were a Swan Queen you weren't the best Swan Queen and that you were only a stand in if the actual Swan Queen couldn't be present. You were the second best and the word understudy was always in front of the word Swan Queen to remind Caroline of that.

With a loud slam Caroline closed the car door as soon as her father parked the car to their house. She lugged the heavy dance bag into the house and up the stairs and into her bubble gum pink room. She quickly dropped the dance bag onto the carpeted floor of her room. She unzipped the bag and grabbed her homework and stomped over to her desk. With her favorite pen, she scribbled down her second wish.

'_I want to be a Queen. The __**one**__ and __**only **__queen.' _

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up without a care in the world. Something about today seemed like it was going to be a good day. It _had_ to be a good day today since she had a bad day yesterday. It was only seven in the morning so that meant that she could watch her morning cartoons.

Caroline galloped down the stairs, taking them two by two wondering what antics Tom and Jerry were going to be up to today. She prepared herself a simple bowl of corn flakes with untold amounts of sugar and sat in front of the mind numbing television. Luckily, her favorite episode of Tom and Jerry was on, it was the one where Jerry left Tom to go to live in the city. Caroline marveled at all the bright lights that the cartoon showed. She wondered if the city actually looked like that with lights, and colors, and _action_. Even though she was small, Caroline understood that her town was dull and would never change. She imagined that when she was older and had her license and could do all of the things that the teenagers that she saw on TV doing, she would make this town exciting and make sure everything that she did was memorable.

It was near the end of the episode (when Jerry was returning home to Tom after discovering that, though exciting, city life was lonely) that she heard someone from upstairs wake up. She decided to ignore it, thinking that one of her parents were awake and getting ready to do adult things. Half way through the second segment of the show, more noise was emanating from her parents' upstairs bedroom. And Caroline ignored it again waiting for Baby Looney Tunes to come on. How come kids had to where clothes, but the Baby Looney Tunes didn't?

"What are you doing, Bill?"

Caroline frowned and put up the volume knowing what was going to happen next. She gripped the hem of her pink Super girl pajamas and focused her hearing on the lisp of Daffy Duck.

"I don't remember you having a business trip." Her mother's voice carried down the stairs and to Caroline. She put the volume higher and sighed when the voiced became muffled. She watched her TV in silence…

Then her parents decided to take their fight down the stairs.

"Where the hell you are you going Bill?!"

"None of your business Liz."

"It is my business if you are just going to leave for God knows how long."

The stomped past the living room, not even giving Caroline a glance or complaining at the noise level of the TV, and strode easily into the foyer. Caroline muted the TV and followed them, peeking behind a wall, to see her father standing in front of the door and her mother right behind him. Her father had his head down and her mother looked livid. This was the first.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Liz asked, her bare foot, tapping impatiently against the floor. Her mother was still in her cotton pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Her father was fully dressed in a casual shirt and jeans. He still kept his head down and he picked up the suitcase that seemed over stuffed.

"I'm gay." Caroline watched as her mother's jaw dropped and all signs of anger escaped her face. Caroline did not know what that meant but from her mother's reaction it seemed like it probably wasn't a good thing for her. The whole house was quiet for a moment. Her mother looked at her father with this look of shock and amazement. Her father still didn't look up and Caroline watched the both of them.

"Bill," her mother's voice was the softest that she had ever heard. "You can't be serious." Her mother had managed to close her mouth, but it shook in a way Caroline was familiar with, just not on her mother. Liz was going to cry.

"No. No no no no Liz. Don't do that. I'm sorry, but I can't―"

"Please don't say you can't help it 'cause you can. You can by saying here with me and Caroline," her mother's shoulders were shaking. And Bill held them and gave her mother a tender look. This was the nicest they had been to each other in a long time. Caroline watched happy that they were finally getting along maybe they could be a real family now.

"But then we would all be living a lie," Bill said. A honk sounded from in front of the house and Caroline's dad turned his head to peek out of the door's window. He picked his overstuffed suitcase from the ground. "My cab is here. I'll send for the rest of my things soon. And tell Caroline I'm sorry I had to leave." And with that her father walked right out of the door.

And Caroline stood there and then without a thought, quietly made her way up the stairs as her mother sobbed in the foyer. Caroline went to her bed and tucked herself in just to stare at the walls of her room.

Was that it? That was the end of their family? Was there even a family to begin with? And what was her Dad? What did this gay even mean and why did it end her family? Caroline felt a large hole begin to open where her heart was. It just wasn't fair.

Elena had both her parents. Bonnie may not have had a mother, but she had a grandmother which was just as good in Caroline's book. And what did Caroline get. Yeah, nothing.

Caroline flipped over in her bed, staring at the picture of all the Disney princesses; Belle, Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Jasmine, Mulan, Snow White, and Pocahontas all stared back smiling and happy. They each got to meet the man of their dreams and when the movie end, whether written out or boldly implied, they all lived happily ever after. And by what Caroline knew, happily ever after meant, having kids and not leaving. She knew she couldn't fix her family, but she was determined to make sure that whatever was happening to her mother never happened to her.

Caroline got up and walked over to her desk again. Her homework still lay there from the day before. Picking up her pen she quickly wrote down her next wish.

'_I want to have a Prince Charming. One that will never leave me.'_

Caroline stopped and looked down and the paper and added one more word.

'_**EVER**_.'

* * *

There were only there people in the world that Caroline spoke freely with; Bonnie, Elena, and her Barbie doll. Now while Barbie was the one of the best people in the world that she could take to, she wasn't alive and the other two were and knew how to keep a secret (not as well as Barbie, but well enough). So the next day, Caroline gathered her things and walked down the street to Elena's house. Her mother was asleep and wouldn't be awake till much later, so she probably wouldn't notice her absence. She might even welcome it.

The walk was sweet and quick and Caroline got there faster than she ever thought she would, but that was nothing but childlike thinking on her part. Caroline quickly rang the doorbell and smiled as she saw Mrs. Gilbert open the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Gilbert!" Caroline said with a grin. She waved her hand erratically before she put it behind her back. Mrs. Gilbert gave her a smile and waved her in.

"Elena is in her room. If she isn't there you can check the backyard," Mrs. Gilbert said. Caroline gave a quick thank you and wandered up the stairs. As she walked Caroline couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy as she looked around the hallway leading to Elena's room. Pictures of precious family moments hung proudly on the walls, giving an almost nauseating display of how a fully functional family looked like. Caroline did not have pictures like that lining the walls of her home anymore; her mother took them down as to not be reminded of her father. But those pictures weren't real anyways just pictures that gave the ruse of happiness when people came over.

Caroline had by now reached the door to Elena's room and was about to open it just to escape the pictures of happiness when she heard Elena's voice conversing with Bonnie's voice and she just had to listen in.

"Okay, Bonnie but before I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone, not even Caroline," Elena said. The door muffled the sound of her voice but Caroline could still hear it clearly enough to know what was being said.

"Okay, okay just tell me!" Bonnie's voice said. It sounded as if she had been waiting to hear this for a while.

"Pinky swear?"

Bonnie groaned but Caroline assumed she swore because Elena continued after a momentary pause. "Okay. So you know how everyone likes Matt right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he came over my house yesterday and he told me that he liked me best!"

Elena and Bonnie squealed happily and Caroline felt something akin to sadness well up in her chest. Of course Matt would like Elena it would only make sense. Elena had a lot of gold stars on her behavior tracker in class and she was really nice. Though it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Wow, Elena. You guys might get married," Bonnie giggled. That pang in Caroline's heart? It grew into a punch. Elena giggled back and Caroline could imagine the giddy smile on the Gilbert girl's face. It was going to be rainbows and sunshine from here on out for her.

"I know! Thank you, Bonnie for keeping this a secret. You're just easier to talk to than Caroline." And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. With a set of tears ready to fall, Caroline stormed out of the house. (If she had stayed she may have heard Bonnie jump to her defense, but alas she was a child and a tantrum needed to be thrown.)

Caroline said a hasty goodbye to Mrs. Gilbert and ran outside and straight home. When she returned her mother stayed silent and did not ask where she had been which sadden Caroline even more at her mother's lack of caring. She rushed into her room and closed the door behind her. The girl sat on her bed and cried because Elena liking Bonnie more meant that Elena did not _like her_. And the fact that Bonnie did nothing to defend Caroline showed that even Bonnie didn't like her and that made this even worse. No one liked her.

Caroline looked at her Barbie Malibu Dream House and sniffed as she picked up Barbie. "At least I have you."

Caroline wandered back to her desk and quickly jotted down her last wish on the last petal.

'_I want better friends who like me.' _

* * *

"_Breaking News! An Inmate at the Virginia Asylum for the Mentally Disabled has escaped. The escapee was Esmeralda Soliel Schiffer, who was responsible for a string of murders almost three years ago._

"_Her main targets seem to be adults and children and we here at KW12 News Station caution all parents to watch their children closely._

"_The police are in pursuit and you can trust KW12 news to be here every day to update you on any developments. Until then stay safe." _

* * *

It really isn't Caroline's fault that she lost her homework.

Seriously it isn't.

She was holding all of her papers trying to enjoy the outdoors and organize all of her papers when the stupid wind decided to blow a little too hard and push her only homework assignment into the creepy woods. And now Caroline had to trudge through the muck and the mud to try and get it.

Caroline thought that it would be easy. She would just get her homework from a branch or a log and then she would be back home before her babysitter woke up to even see that she was gone but things never seemed to be going Caroline's way lately, but this was much harder than she thought. There were so many trees and so many branches and―

So many stupid tree roots to trip over.

Caroline pushed herself off the ground with an "hmph" and was met with two verdant colored eyes. Caroline gave a small screamed and backed away as the owner of the eyes laughed. Caroline frowned and stomped her foot. No one laughed at her.

"What is wrong with you?! Why didn't you say something?" Caroline demanded in the childish way only a five year old could accomplish. The owner of the eyes, a woman with a light tan, giggled behind her hand.

"I am sorry, niña," the woman said. Her bronze colored hair was long and tangled in large knots. Her skin was covered in a thin visible layer of dirt and her nails were long but had dirt crusted underneath them. She would have been beautiful is she was cleaner. "I just have not seen a person, a child like you, in so long."

The woman's gaze became intense and Caroline felt slightly unsettled by the intensity of it. Her eyes flashed blow the woman's face, trying to avoid her eyes, when she caught sight of her homework. "You got it!" Caroline said happily.

The woman frowned before noticing what she was looking at. "Oh this," she said waving the paper around. "I found it on a tree. So then you must be Caroline Forbes." Caroline nodded and the woman smiled. The woman's eyes scanned Caroline and she handed Caroline her homework assignment.

"I saw your wishes," she said and Caroline's smile wavered. "Why do you wish for these things? Surely a girl like you would be happier than any other."

"I want these things because I need them. I never had them." Caroline thought to the coldness of her home to the betrayal of her two closets friends.

"Then I will grant your wishes."

Caroline barked out a laugh. Who did this lady think she was? Houdini? There was no such thing as magic. "You don't believe me?" the woman asked. Caroline shook her head. She gave a little smirk before she closed her eyes.

"_Levo_."

Caroline watched as the leaves and brush on the ground rose up into the air. When the objects reached a distance from the ground they began to twirl in midair. Caroline gave a small gasp and looked around her.

"How―how are you doing that?" Caroline asked, awed. The woman opened her eyes and the leaves never stopped with their twirling. She gave a small laugh at the look on Caroline's face.

"Listen to me closely, Caroline." The woman bent down so that they were eye to eye. "I can grant all your wishes. I can make you a queen and you would never have to wish for anything ever again. All I need you to do is meet me here at this spot tonight and every wish on that paper will be yours."

Caroline was frightened. Who was this woman with so much power? What would she do to her if she did not listen to her?

"Caroline, I will make sure that you never are lonely again."

Caroline made her choice.

* * *

_I have said before that Alice never fell down the Rabbit Hole, but was pushed. Alice was smart enough not fall. However, Alice was dumb enough though to trust the witch that pushed her. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that took FOREVER!

I have been writing this first chapter on and off for about 4 months now, but I have finally finished it! Thank the heavens!

So to explain why the things went the way it did I am just going to say that Caroline is a child. I just based all of her actions, thoughts, and choices on what I believe a child would do. I think it looks pretty good.

I apologize for the rushed quality of ending. I just really wanted to get this out and to the people ASAP. So to answer a couple of questions. Yes, this is Klaroline. No, Caroline will not be an Original. Maybe I will allow children to be born in this story (but it's generally up to you guys). And yes, this will be a lot of fun to read.

As for the other ships I am not sure, I might just put up a poll on my profile for you guys to go and decide what ships you want to see here because for this story I honestly do not care very much for ships other than Klaroline. Also cause I intend for this to be a little more reader driven so I will leave a lot of choices up to you guys so expect a lot of polls!

Anyways I intend for this story to be canon-ish because there will be a lot of new types of supernaturals that I would like to introduce to the canon world. I just might keep the dropped plot line of Matt's mom being a succubus just for the hell of it.

Oh, I almost forgot! Welcome to the slightly reader driven story _Down the Rabbit Hole_ or _DtRH_ for short. I hope you have enough fun reading this story as I will writing it! If you like this story, please leave a review, favorite, or follow. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated as I would love to hear about what I could improve on!

If you want follow me on tumblr at: www . miss – wicked – lovely . com

Until next time,

Miss Wicked Lovely


	2. Ariel's Voice

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?" _

"_That depends a good deal on where you want to get to." _

"_I don't much care where―" _

"_Then it doesn't matter which way you go."_―an Excerpt from _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis C.

* * *

**Correction Two: Ariel's Voice **

When Ariel gave her voice to the sea witch she gave not only her voice but also her life.

And it changed everything.

* * *

There will always be something terrifying about falling.

Even if you have a parachute, strapped to someone with the parachute, or have cord that you know will pull you back up you will always be scared of falling from high places. And why? Because you will always have that one moment when you are on the edge, that place when you are not quite on the stable ground but not quite off it and you begin to think _what if it doesn't work_? But then it work and you are on the nice safe ground and you laugh about how insane you were being. Why wouldn't it work? It _always_ works.

Caroline did not get that same feeling of security when she fell.

There were no parachutes or cords or anything. Caroline, a simple five year old girl, was free falling from whatever high height she fell from and no one was going to save her. The wind was whipping past her, ruffling her hair and her dress (where had that come from?). And Caroline would scream if she could but the witch took her voice so _she can't_.

She wished that she had listened to her mother. That she had taken her advice when it came to strangers. They were dangerous and they wanted to hurt her. And Caroline was so afraid, so deathly afraid of dying that she felt tears leak from her eyes and evaporate into nothing as the wind picked them up from her cheeks.

If she could she would redo the whole week over―no her whole life over! She would be a better daughter and a better friend and then she would be a smarter girl and then maybe she wouldn't be falling and―

Something hard hit her head, then her head twisted in a way she never thought it could and the world was suddenly dark.

* * *

_Caroline had packed her bag late at night and the witch was at her door and when Caroline asked how she found her, the witch only muttered about some spell. Caroline did not ask any questions. _

_The witch lead the way with long and powerful strides that left Caroline to scurry after her. "We need to get there before the moon reaches its apex. If not I will not have enough power," the witch murmured to herself. Caroline looked up at the moon and noticed how it was getting higher and higher into the sky. What did the moon have to do with her wishes? _

_When they were deep in the woods, a broken down house appeared before them. It was large with dirty white paint and broken windows. The roof seemed to be caved in slightly and the red shutters seemed to be barley hanging onto the abused home. The witch's green eyes seemed to glow at the sight of the house. _

"_Let us hurry inside." _

* * *

If anyone had been in the forest at the time they would have heard a loud shriek that ended in moments. But no one was in the forest but the wolves and they had heard the scream and knew that some unlucky pray had given a signal as to its hiding place.

The wolves rushed towards the sound, following in the direction that the sound came from. The faster that they traveled the easier it became to find their prey. The faster the Pack traveled the stronger a certain scent became. It was light and airy. Sweet and subtle almost like a flower, almost unnoticeable if the wolves did not focus hard on the scent.

They ended up in a river, with some box and the prey lying on the ground next to the box. The Pack's eyes darted to the prey and their snouts dripped with saliva and venom. The alpha went first, walking to the prey sniffling it closely. It smelled so sweet and ripe and―

The Alpha reared its head back and snarled. It could not eat this! This prey was poisoned! The smell of tainted meat wafted to the Alpha's nose and he let out a quick bark. This meat was no good. They had wasted time. The pack did not hesitate to leave, they easily disbursed and when to look for better prey, all except one.

The Omega went close to the discarded prey. Surely the Alpha had been mistaken. Prey like this never fell into their hands. It was already dead! It had to be good. The Omega opened its mouth and chomped down on the prey's arm. The blood had cooled and flowed sluggishly into the Omega's mouth. The Omega lapped at the blood and was about to right the chunk of meat right off when he felt the bitter after taste of the blood.

The Omega wretched and spat out the rest of the prey's blood, the Alpha was right! Poison was in the prey's blood and he had consumed some of it. The Omega tried to regurgitate the consumed blood but it was already too late. Fire was licking up its veins and its stomach hurt. The wolf lied down and put its paws on its muzzle. If it was going to die a shameful death then it would die not looking into the face of the Alpha as it leered at him.

* * *

_Caroline watched as the witch darted around the room. She poured salt on the floor and instructed Caroline to stand in the center of it with her Barbie doll and bag. Caroline complied and tried not to ruin the perfect circle that she had made. _

"_It is time to make all your dreams come true, Caroline," the witch said. Caroline gave her a nervous smile and laugh. The inside of the house looked worse than the outside. All the wood was weak with rot and insects crawled around the house without anyone to control them. It was disgusting. _

"_¿Qué le significa usted no me dará el poder? ¿Un desequilibrio? ¿Por qué debería yo preocuparme? ¡He examinado cientos de unos miles de veces!" the witch as turning around rapidly. She was looking into the empty space of the room as if she was talking to someone and that scared Caroline. They were the only two people in the whole house, in the woods. Who could she be talking to? She was beginning to think that maybe should not have gone into the woods with this lady. _

_Her mother always told her bad things would happen if she went with strangers, but at first this one seemed so nice and what if she was kidnapped?! She would never be able to see her parents again. But she did not see them a lot as of late since her mom was working hard and her father _left_. But still that meant no more Christmas presents and no more Elena and Bonnie. Just no more normal. _

"_I want to go home," Caroline murmured but it was drowned out by the loud shriek from the witch. _

"_¡La multa entonces, si usted no quiere darme bastante poder entonces yo lo va a!" the witch screamed. Her hair was in disarray, even more so than Caroline had ever seen. Her eyes glowed in the moon light and her raised her hands and the circle of salt magically became fire making Caroline jolt in fear. _

"_Do not worry niña. Soon all your dreams will come true. All I need is what Ariel gave to Ursla and that is your voice. Do not worry though you will get it back." _

* * *

In the predawn light, a loud snap was heard as the prey that the Omega bit twisted its head back to the way it should have been. The bite where the Omega had bit it healed leaving nothing but a light scar. However, as the wound healed it absorbed all the last traces of saliva left on the skin.

The prey heaved in a loud, gasping breath only seeing the light orange and pink sky before returning to its previous slumbering state.

The Omega gave one last pitiful whine.

* * *

Niklaus grunted as he saddled a large pack onto his back. It was heavy and it hurt to carry it, but his father would give him a good trashing if he dared to complain about anything that he did so his mouth stayed shut.

"Nik! Wait!"

Niklaus stopped all of his movements and turned to see his two younger siblings, Rebekah and Kol following behind him. Kol carrying his pack on his back, while his sister dragged one behind her. Rebekah never carried anything. "Rebekah why are you carrying a pack?"

Rebekah gave him a toothy grin, "Since Mama is with child, she asked me to take her pack for her. She cannot do anything with too much work." She leaned in closer to Niklaus. "It is not good for mother or the baby girl you know."

Niklaus rolled his eyes. Since Rebekah had learned that their mother was with child she had been praying to all the Vanir gods hoping that the baby was a little girl that she could play with and adore. It was adorable and Kol got the most fun out of teasing Rebekah about the baby.

"Rebekah the baby will become a boy if you pray for a girl," Kol said with a teasing grin. Rebekah flushed with anger and turned to her brother. Niklaus laughed as he watched the two banter. This was a common scene in their family and it made Niklaus's heart glow with happiness and slight fear. What if their father saw them, he did not appreciate it when they chased things he considered frivolous and trivial activities.

"What are you children doing?" a voice boomed behind them.

Niklaus froze in his place and felt saddened when the childish banter of his to siblings ceased behind him. Niklaus faced his head down so that he would not have to look into the face of their father. It was pathetic to admit but Niklaus was afraid to look the man in the eye. For as long as he could remember the man had always intimidated him, his hair was blond like and he had a stern face and rough build but Niklaus was sad to that he did not even know the eye color of the man that sired him.

"F-father we were just, taking the packs back to the house," Kol's voice stuttered out. Even the young boy knew to fear the man that ruled their home. Their father (Niklaus was scared to even say his name as if that would be enough to inspire his wrath) gave a mean snarl.

"Oh, really? Then why is one of the packs on the ground like one of your discarded toys? Boy did you drop it?" Niklaus froze and he knew that their father was addressing him. A swell of panic rose in his chest and he searched for the response that would allow him to receive the least amount of pain. A shadow swept pass him and picked up the pack that Rebekah had been dragging.

"I apologize father, this pack is mine." Elijah's voice was like a slap of cold water to the face. The feeling of relief though soon left him so that he could wallow in shame. He was seven and yet he could not talk to his own father without becoming startled and drowning in a state of panic. How pathetic was he?

Their father grunted at Elijah and let them be but not before shooting a burning glare at Niklaus. He was sure of it he felt his skin burn with the fire of that glare.

Elijah gave Niklaus a pat on the back. "One day, when you are strong, you will be able to stand up to him yourself, Niklaus."

Niklaus turned to his brother. His ever noble brother, always hoping and hoping at the age of twelve and Niklaus had already loss all hope of earning his father's love at the tender age of seven. "That day, 'Lijah, is a long ways away." _That day will never come 'Lijah, never_, Niklaus thought painfully.

* * *

_Caroline was so scared she could not breathe. Fire surrounded her, but there was no smoke. The witch was laughing, laughing at the fear painted on her face. But how could she not be scared. The fire would soon burn down the whole house and it would burn with Caroline in it if the witch did not put it out and _save her_! _

_Caroline wished that her mother would come. She wanted her mother. Caroline laid herself down on the floor. This was too much. Maybe if she closed her eyes, it would all just be a dream. Please just let this all be a dream. _

"_Please go away. Please go away. Please go away." Caroline mumbled under her breath. _

_The witch raised her hands. "Tolle aer ex pulmone ejus, Iam voce cantantur, quasi tacita ventorum silentio ligat eam vocem meam esse!" The witch chanted the words and repeated them like some prayer and Caroline scooted away from the crazy woman. What had she gotten herself into? Caroline clutched her Barbie closer to her chest. _

"_Tolle aer ex pulmone ejus, Iam voce cantantur, quasi tacita ventorum silentio ligat eam vocem meam esse!" Caroline all of a sudden could not breathe. Something thick and heavy was in her lungs. She was choking! Caroline wrapped her small hands around her neck and flopped on the ground like a fish. Her blood turned into liquid fire as less and less oxygen came into her heaving lungs. _

"_Your voice is mine niña," the witch cackled. _

_Caroline was sure she was going to die and no one was going to hear her scream to save her. _

* * *

When the Mikaelson family returned home they had learned that they had lost seven goats will the latest wolf attack. Mikael, wholly unpleased with this development, told the boys to pack their hunting supply for they were going on a hunting trip.

Elijah and Finn were quick with their packing and were quickly outside. Niklaus though he was nervous. A whole week alone in the woods with their father, the man that terrorized his dream more than the draugr that haunted the forest?

Was this his chance to prove something to his father? If he did well would his father maybe actually see him as something other than worthless? Niklaus discarded those thoughts. His father would always see him as worthless because like their father had always told him everyone was born with a certain title since the day they were born and being worthless was Niklaus's title.

And that stung actually because while Elijah got the title of noble and Rebekah got the title of beautiful and Finn got the title of soothing, Niklaus was left with the title of someone not even being worth having a title. And the worst part was that no matter how hard he tried he was always going to be stuck with that title even if he became a success later one in life he would always be worthless and disposable.

That was his fate.

"Boy, get out here now! You are holding us from capturing good game!"

Niklaus rushed out, his face looking at the ground but his steps faster than Thor's lightning. He stood beside his brothers hoping for nothing but to not be worthless.

* * *

Witches could feel nature.

They could feel the way the trees shook during a storm and the way a river roared and foamed. Nature was a part of a witches being, like an extension of them, and any disturbance to this extension was not appreciated at all.

Ayana was the most volatile when it came to a disturbance in nature.

Nature was meant to be kept a certain way and then some idiotic soul decided to experiment with nature to see what would happen and then you get disgusting abominations like the werewolves that kill and slaughter people without a second thought. And it is always, always incredibly hard to get nature back on balance once someone decided to mess with it.

And now once more some idiotic soul had decided to mess with nature once more. Late last night Ayana had felt a disturbance in the air. Something with great power had appeared without warning in the forest. It had sent up a flare of power before settling. It was as if the creature was signaling to others that it was there. And Ayana was not okay with that.

For the power of the flare that the creature gave in had an immense amount of power and that power wreaked of malice and revenge and who knew what something with that power could do by itself? Now it was calling for its equally as powerful brethren to assist it in whatever wicked deeds it wanted to conduct. No, no, no, not while there were witches in the area.

And so that was why she was in front of the Mikaelson home right now, she wanted to talk to Esther about what she felt and what she could do about it. Ayana quickly gave three quick taps on the door and waited patiently while Rebekah opened the door, her blonde hair bobbing as a gust of cool air swept into the house.

"Ayana!" Rebekah squealed. Ayana gave the girl a smiled and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Oh, how she desired to have a child like this one day. "Mama was just going to call on you!"

"Oh, was she really? Well, is it not my luck that I should appear now," Ayana said as she strode into the house. A small fire burned in the fireplace and Ayana's eyes we drawn to where Esther sat. Esther was a tall woman with a slender face and long strawberry blonde hair. Esther sat in front of the fire, rubbing her engorged belly and giving light moans from the pain her swollen feet gave her.

"Mama! Ayana appeared! We did not have to send anyone!" Rebekah said. Rebekah loved the magic that came with being a witch. She was so excited to start her training and begged Ayana and Esther to begin teaching her how to do small simple spells. Apparently all she dreamed about was doing no work ever again in her life.

"Magic does not work in the ways you would like to believe, Little One," Esther commented. Ayana smiled and made her way towards the heavily pregnant woman.

"Esther, I have something of importance to speak to you of." Esther's eyes slid to her daughter and Rebekah took her leave. Ayana placed herself on the floor.

"Oh no, Ayana there is no need for you to place yourself here on the ground with me," Esther said. Ayana rolled her eyes. The girl had always been so proper ever since the day that she was an apprentice.

"You know that I do not care that much about where I sit, but where I sit is not important." Ayana's eyes became steely and hard as she thought about the topic of conversation. "I have felt a presence enter the area last night when we were in the caves. I am here to inquire if you had felt it also."

Esther shook her head, "I felt nothing. Though since I am with child my power had dwindled, I am not even sure if I can do a tracking spell at the moment." Ayana nodded her head, but narrowed her eyes at her former student. "Have you dabbled in the darker arts recently?" Ayana asked.

Esther stiffened and Ayana knew her answer. Her student thought that the darker arts were more entertaining and powerful than the power of nature. Ayana had warned her many times thousands of times that the darker arts would leave her heartless and never turn out the way that she wished however the girl did not listen. And with her being with child and practicing the dark arts the spirits might take it upon them to teach her a lesson.

"Let it be known that the spirits do not take kindly to those that try to change nature," Ayana stated. "Every person will soon pay their due to nature."

Esther looked away, rolling her eyes all the while.

* * *

_Caroline cannot make a sound. She cannot scream or shout or anything. Her mother had always taught her that whenever she was in trouble that she should scream for help and fight back and do whatever she can to leave a mark on her attacker and get away. But Caroline was in a ring of fire with her attacker on the other side and her attacker had just stole her voice. How disappointed her mother would have been. _

_Caroline could just imagine her mother's face at this point. Liz's eyes would darken into a cool blue-grey color and then her lips would give the slightest tilt downwards in a way so that she was not truly frowned but she surely was _not _smiling. She would have her arms crossed and then would give a sigh while looking down at Caroline. And Caroline would feel so small. _

"_What's wrong?" the crazy witch crept closer to the wall of flame and titled her head at Caroline. "You don't seem scared anymore?" _

Oh lady_, Caroline thought,_ you don't know how badly I want to scream.

"_Don't worry your dreams will come true―" _

_**BANG―SLAM! **_

_A group of police officers poured into the small room and tackled the crazy witch onto the floor. Caroline watched wide eyed as they fought with the witch, who was screaming loudly. _

"_Take her down! Keep her down! Get the girl! Put out the fire!" _

_The witch was still screaming though it was in no language that Caroline knew but that was not important. Her salvation was here. Caroline ran towards the fire that contained her only to see a pair of hands shoot through the flames. They looked like they were being burnt and Caroline felt repulsed as the skin erupted into bubbles and sizzled. _

_She didn't notice the arms push her as she was still disgusted. She did not notice until she felt no ground beneath her. _

* * *

Niklaus liked his older brother Finn. Finn did not talk a lot but when he did you always had to listen as what he said seemed to carry a lot of power behind his words. Their father said that Finn was wise beyond his years. Klaus just thought that Finn was smarter than people gave him credit for and Finn was living up to Klaus's thought of him at the moment.

Their father had split them into groups of two; Klaus with Finn and Elijah with their father. Now they were somewhere deep into the forest somewhere north of their base camp and a river. Finn was kneeling, inspecting the ground for the tracks that they had been following. Niklaus wished that he could be like Finn sometimes, he did not draw attention to himself and everyone in their family treated him with respect.

"Niklaus," Finn called and waved for him to come closer. Niklaus leaned over his older brother shoulder and looked at the ground. "Tell me, Niklaus, what do you see?" Honestly, all Klaus saw was stepped on twigs and leaves. There was nothing of value on the ground that they were staring at. That rock that was next to a broken twig might be value though.

"Nothing, brother. I see nothing," Niklaus answered. Finn chuckled and pointed back at the ground.

"Look Niklaus, the twig has been broken meaning the animal was very large. And look there are three other markings on the ground just like this one and are evenly spaced. Now what Niklaus can you conclude from that?" Finn instructed.

Niklaus skewed his lips to the side in thought. "Hmm, the animal was big and on four feet?" Finn smiled and rose from his crouching position. He ruffled Niklaus's hair playfully and commented on how he was catching on so fast. The comment made Niklaus glow. Her rarely got compliments, usually when he did their father was there to disprove them.

"Come now, Niklaus. We need to follow the tracks before they disappeared and we do not wish to return empty handed, do we not?" Niklaus nodded and the followed the tracks for a good while before the came to the river that they usually came to for water and to bathe.

Though this time it was different this time as there was a wolf laying down dead and a girl resting beside it. Finn frowned at walked closer to the girl with Niklaus following nervously behind. He had seen what the wolves could do, they had ripped apart the baker not even three moons ago. Tears clogged his throat at the thought of a girl getting killed so viciously by one of the wolves.

"The wolf is dead," Finn announced and Klaus felt relieved but nervous. The wolf was dead which meant that something or someone had killed it, but everyone was hiding in the caves so how was the wolf killed.

"What of the girl?" asked Niklaus, "is she still alive?" Finn shushed him as he inched cautiously towards the girl, who was resting comfortably against gold studded chest. Finn gently, touched her cheek and turned back to Niklaus.

"Go and get father and tell him what we have found. The girl breathes."

Niklaus nodded and rushed back the way he remembered their camp being. Just what was going on who was that girl? What was going to happen to her? How did she get there?

Oh the questions that needed to be answered!

* * *

Caroline knew that she was not where she was supposed to be. She knew that for a fact. The covers were not her covers and it was painstakingly hot where ever she was.

Something was burning underneath her skin and it was settling in her stomach when Caroline finally awakened. Gasping, Caroline threw herself off of the bed and gripped whatever it was that was in her right hand. Caroline looked wildly around the room. This was not her room. It was dark with only a little light streaming in from a hold cut out of the dirt and wood walls. The bed she was sitting on was not even a bed but a bunch of animal pelts that were stacked onto one another and they all laid on the floor. She took another glance around the room and saw that there were other animal pelts like her own laid out on the floor.

Caroline shivered. Where was she? Where was her mother? Where had the witch sent her? A whirlwind was what her thoughts were suddenly spiraling into when a woman walked in. Caroline looked at her, tears already preparing to leak from her eyes, and shied away from her. This woman was a stranger and she had already learned her lesson about trusting strangers.

"Oh child, do not weep," the woman said. She bent down as if to wrap her arms around Caroline but she scuttled away. Her touch may hurt her. The sensation of falling was still trapped in her mind and when she closed her eyes that was all she could feel; the wind and the feeling of drowning with the air in your lungs. The woman put her arms back down and Caroline wiped at her eyes.

The woman was wearing a plain dress that seemed to be a pale grey or a very light looking brown color. Her honey blonde hair was down and wavy and she was very pregnant. Caroline wondered if the child would be a boy or a girl. "Now, darling, do you know how you got here?"

Caroline nodded her head. She knew how she got herself into this mess, but she did not know how she got herself into this small home. Caroline opened her mouth and began to talk but after the first few words she remembered.

"_Your voice is mine niña."_

Caroline shivered. She had lost her voice. She held the Barbie closer to her chest. This toy was her last connection to home. She did not even get to bring the Malibu Dream House with her since she thought she would get a new one (or live in one because _hello_? her prince could buy her a dream house to _live in_).

"Can you speak girl?" a gruff voice asked and a burly looking man with blonde hair stomped in. Caroline shook her head. This man seemed scary. The way he walked in demanded attention and his voice held that tone that her father would get whenever he thought that she was annoying him. This man, Caroline concluded, must have been annoyed a lot recently.

"Hah, the girl is so stupid she is mute. Look Esther," the man said. "So dumb she cannot even speak her own name!" Something heated rose within Caroline. She may be a lot of things but no one could ever say that Caroline was stupid. It was her that one the district spelling bee! It was her that was Little Miss Mystic Falls! And it was her that was able to get a 110% on her math test! It was Caroline freaking Forbes so she was definitely _not _stupid. And she was going to prove this man wrong.

_Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. _

Caroline murmured the name to herself, her lips forming the words, but the voice not coming out to accompany the movement. _Caroline. Caroline. _Caroline was getting louder in her head. She was now shouting in her head trying to get the strangers to understand her words.

"Look at her! Muttering to herself, the girl is an invalid, Esther!" the man continued the babble on.

_Caroline. CAROLINE! _Caroline was screaming in her head. Her eyes were directed at the two adults that were speaking as if she was not even there. She imagined shoving her words into their skulls forcing them to see her name being spelled out; hear how she said her own name.

The two strangers eyes suddenly glazed over and all conversation stopped. Esther, the woman, looked at Caroline as her eyes suddenly became focused and zeroed in on Caroline. "Caroline," she breathed. Caroline's face lit up. Nodding and clapping, Caroline became over joyed that they now knew her name. "How did you do that, Caroline?"

Caroline skewed her lips and tilted her head. Do what? "Caroline, how did you do that?" Esther rushed forward and Caroline was suddenly cornered. Her breath shortened as she felt as if the room was closing in on her. "How did you push the pictures and voices into my mind?" Esther demanded. And Caroline shrugged. Esther had this intense look her eyes. It was like the other witch, the crazy one that sent her here.

The man grunted. "She will go and see Ayana tomorrow. Leave her be Esther." Esther then straightened herself. She seemed calmer now, not as overbearing and scary as before. Esther gave the girl a kind smile before sweeping out of the room.

Caroline let out a breath. She could breathe again. This was all too much for one girl to take in a whole day. She needed to sleep. Yes, that was it! Caroline needed to go to sleep and wake up and then everything would be okay again. She laid herself down on one of the animal pelts. She would close her eyes and wake up and she would be in her room again. This was all probably just a bad dream because she watched Goosebumps before she went to bed again.

Everything would be alright when she woke up.

* * *

Ariel may have lost her voice but she got something better.

But that was only because she was not what she used to be anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so who saw Thor: The Dark World. Me, being the comic book nerd that I am saw it just yesterday (their costumes look good. Just like they do in the comics, though Thor is missing his helmet, but then again I have always hated that thing). And I seriously almost cried because of it's awesomeness. Ugh, what movies do to me! Well what anything does to. Like seriously I cry whenever I watch Animal Planet. I cried when I watched Tarzan and My Little Pony. My Little Pony guys. Oh, god what sort of self respecting person am I?

Anyways sorry with how it got progressively crappier as it went on I didn't prewrite so technically this is the draft of chapter two. I got lazy. I'll try next time since Thanksgiving is next week!

Eh, I don't really have anything to say about the Vampire Diaries. And I watched the Originals and as usual disappointment and cringing ensued and yeah it did not end well with me. The Originals actually makes me ship Klaroline even more actually. Anyways! Let's go back to Thor! Fucking Loki guys! Loki was hilarious in that movie and I kept laughing my ass off till my brother told me to shut up.

Eh, I did not like all the Thor/Jane scenes. I don't ship them like I do Klaroline. You guys, I just remembered how I wanted to recommend a story to you. Every single one of you need to go and read Sympathy for the Devil by Twisted Type. That story...man, that story makes you feel things that you thought you would never feel in your life.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and followed and favorited! Mostly an anon called Cassie whose review made me glow. Thank you Cassie. You are very much appreciated here! And all my other reviewers and followers and favorit...favoriter? favoritors? are much appreciated also!

Anyhoo! If you enjoyed the story, review, favorite, follow, whatever floats your boat! If you want to see some funny stuff, hear me ramble or read some previews of the next chapter (as I already am prewriting it), or just want to look around. Head over to my tumblr at: miss - wicked - lovely . tumblr. com

(Whew! I did it right this time! I messed up on the url last chapter!)

Until next time,

Miss Wicked Lovely


	3. Cinderella and her new family

"_If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does."_― an Excerpt from _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis C.

* * *

**Correction Three: Cinderella and her new family **

When Cinderella's dad passed away she gained and lost everything.

She got a new family but this new family was different and dangerous.

* * *

Mikael frowned as he held a key in his hand. The child, Caroline had the key wrapped around her neck on a thick piece of twine. He assumed that the key was the one that would open the chest that Finn claimed she rested next to. Mikael spared another glance to the chest. It was a large chest and well taken care of by the looks of it. The glossed cherry wood held no marking and the gold padlock shone as though someone had just scrubbed it thoroughly. With a huff, Mikael pushed himself off the ground and strode towards the chest. Might as well open it. It may shed some light on the background of the girl.

The chest gave a light click and opened easily enough and Mikael had only just lifted the top only to take in a sharp breath at what laid inside. Beautiful dresses, fine jewelry, and a leather bound journal practically spilled out. The trunk was obviously over loaded. Mikael searched through the contents and noted how it appeared that the girl had dresses for when she was older too. Mikael lifted a piece of jewelry to examine.

It was a small locket made of gold. It was made well with a CF monogrammed subtly on to the oval shaped locket. It was finely made like all of the other things the girl possessed.

Well this changed things.

At first Mikael did not want to keep the girl but with all the things that she owned maybe it would be a good investment to care for the girl. He could care for the girl like he would for his own and when her wealthy family (this fact Mikael had not doubt about) came to retrieve her, he would be well compensated for all his troubles.

And what if her family came to get her? Well Mikael was sure that the girl was to marry well. When his old age made him weak and feeble minded he would have Caroline, well married and rich, to take care of him.

* * *

There are somethings that will change. The sun will always rise in the east and set in the west. The sky will always be blue and Caroline will never be a morning person.

Caroline awoke that morning with a dry mouth and crusty eyes. She felt dirty and groggy. Caroline idly scratched her head, but kept her eyes closed. She would be at home when she opened her eyes. Her mother would be down stairs sipping coffee, her father would be— Caroline's heart clenched—gone, and Caroline would be back in her room where she belonged. There would be no witches. Everything would be normal.

Caroline opened her eyes and nothing was alright. Instead of her nice princess bed Caroline was on an itchy animal pelt. Her mother was not there and her father was still gone. And she did not have her voice. A silent sob escaped Caroline. She gave one look to her Barbie and cried even more. She could remember when her parents gave her that Barbie. Their smiling faces and how excited Caroline was to have a Barbie that was just as pretty as her that she could bring everywhere. And she did she brought it everywhere. She brought it here didn't she?

And that was it. Her last link to her home was her doll.

Caroline sobbed silently when all she wanted to do was scream and holler and allow everyone to know her pain. But as is Caroline's new motto she can't.

* * *

Rebekah waited outside of the room with the platter of food in her hand. She could see the new girl (Caroline her parents had called her) weeping all by herself with her beautiful doll being held to her chest. The only sound coming from the girl was the hitching of her breath. Rebekah pitied the girl. She could not talk and she was all alone in a new place without her family. Rebekah could only imagine what that would be like for a girl so close to her age.

"_Be kind to her Rebekah. She is scared and frightened. She needs a friend."_ But how did Rebekah comfort a crying girl? Only Niklaus and Elijah knew how to handle her tears and even then they did not know how to handle them they only knew how to keep them at bay. However Rebekah could not fumble with this girl's emotions. She had to help.

Rebekah placed the platter down by the entrance to the room and rushed to the girl, engulfing her in a tight embrace. Whenever she was sad, all Rebekah wanted was to be hugged tightly, maybe she did too. Caroline froze and Rebekah began to question her actions. Maybe she was too bold with her actions? Was she wrong to hug her? Maybe she was, the girl was probably used to court etiquette and from what Rebekah knew physical contact seemed like a no-no. Caroline turned her tear stained face to Rebekah and Rebekah felt heat rise to her cheeks. She loosened her hug so that her arms now hung loosely around Caroline.

"I supposed that you may have liked for someone to hug you. I–I always like when my mother hugs me so I just―"

Rebekah had the air knocked out of her when Caroline threw herself back into the hug and into poor Rebekah's unsuspecting frame. Caroline's grip was tight which Rebekah did not expect but the girl was crying so… Rebekah wrapped her arms around Caroline just as tight and allowed the slightly older girl to cry into her clothes.

"Do not cry," Rebekah murmured into her hair. "Everything will be fine Caroline. Everything will fix itself."

* * *

The axe's blade shone brightly in the air before it easily cut through the small piece of wood. Niklaus rushed forward, taking the now spilt wood and placing a new log onto the chopping post before moving safely away. Elijah nodded his thanks to him before chopping the new log. And the process repeated.

"What do you think the new girl, Caroline, will be like?" Niklaus asked when he was once more a safe distance away from the chopping post. Elijah split the wood before he answered.

"I cannot say. She can be any type of person."

"I hope she is nice," NIklaus said. Elijah wiped his brow. "I hope she is kind and adventurous."

Elijah gave a chuckle. "Niklaus have you develop some small feeling for this girl?" Niklaus's cheeks burned a bright red as he sputtered.

"N-No! Of course not!" He hardly knew the girl! He had found her just the day before with Finn. And—And he has never even spoken to her! How was he even supposed to develop the feelings Elijah was implying?

"Maybe you have set eyes on your future wife Niklaus." Elijah teased. He gave a small wiggle of his eyebrow which caused Niklaus to flush even more.

"Oh hush up," Niklaus hissed. He gave his older brother a rough shove. Elijah gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

It was a slow process but Caroline's tears finally subsided. Caroline felt slightly embarrassed with her emotional display. _Sorry_ is what Caroline wanted to say but she didn't know how to control the power that she had used the night before and didn't really want to. Caroline wanted to be as normal as possible.

"I hope you are feeling quite better now," Rebekah said gently. Caroline blushed and nodded. Her stomached growled loudly. Rebekah gave a small laugh and patted Caroline's stomach. "Do not fret. Luckily mother sent me here with a plate of lunch for you." Rebekah left to go and get the plate and Caroline thought over what she had said. Lunch? So it hadn't been morning when she had woken up.

A small smile appeared on her face. Her mother would have never allowed her to sleep past eleven in the morning. Rebekah returned with the platter of food and Caroline was shocked to see how muchfood was plied on to the plate. There was a mountain of food; an assortment of colorful berries, a soft looking loaf of bread and a bowl of…something was stacked high onto the plate. How could Esther expect her to eat all of that? Caroline could barely finish a bowl of cereal back home!

Rebekah laughed at Caroline's expression before she set the plate down in front of her. "You act as if you have never seen food before," Rebekah tittered. "Go on, eat." Caroline shyly poked and prodded at her food. She wanted Cheerios and pancakes for breakfast. Not…what was that grey lumpy stuff inside of the bowl? Was that supposed to be oatmeal? Caroline was pretty sure that oatmeal was not supposed to look like that. Quaker Oats Oatmeal did not look like that.

"_Caroline, stop playing with your food."_ Caroline could imagine her father's disapproving and annoyed face. She frowned but then thought better of it. Maybe the witch would send her back if she was good. Maybe this was punishment for being a big baby about everything. If she wanted to return home and be with her family she would have to be the best Caroline that she could ever be. Which meant that she would have to follow all of her parents' rules, even the dumb ones. Her grandmother always told her that her behavior was a reflection on her parents and herself and now was the time to show how great her parents were (are).

Caroline sucked in a breath and picked up the wooden spoon that was next to the oatmeal.

…

Dear Lord, that oatmeal was disgusting!

* * *

Esther pounded on Ayana's door incessantly. She had touched the girl; felt the fire running thought her veins and the destruction that came with it. The girl was a menace lying in wait and her family was stationed around her. The girl had to leave and with her own self pregnant, Esther knew that Ayana was the only one in range with enough power to do so. Esther continued to slam her fist down on the heavy door until Ayana flung the door open. A heated look was written on her face. "Cease with you constant pounding Esther!"

Esther lowered her fist but glowered at Ayana. "It was rude for you to not open the door when I first came calling."

"You should not have continued hitting the door if I did not answer the first time!"

Esther gave a sigh. "As much as I would like to continue arguing about etiquette I have found the power that you have felt. And she is with me." Ayana's eyes widened and she ushered Esther inside. Dried spices and flowers hung from the ceiling and a large fire pit glowed with the dying embers. Esther relished in the familiarity of the room, the smell of sage in the air brought her back her back to the time when she stayed here working alone to perfect a spell or memorize words.

"You said 'she', it is a person whom held such power?" Ayana asked. Esther snapped out of her memories and nodded to her old mentor. "One? A person alone? I-I expected a horde with the pure strength that the beacon had—but a single person Esther?" Esther sighed.

"The power you felt originated from a girl, only older than Rebekah by a handful of moon cycles. Niklaus and Finn found the girl by the river with a wolf dead by her side. She is blonde and quite pretty―"

"I did not ask for a physical description Esther!" Ayana barked. Ayana began to pace near the door. "So much power…"

"I was able to touch her. Ayana her nature…" Esther began.

"Yeah what of her nature?"

"When I touched her I felt the nature of her being, what type of creature she was, and what I felt Ayana… I felt fire. Fire as hot as those in Hel."

"Are you sure?" Ayana asked. Her eyes were wide with opposing emotions fighting for dominance. Esther when she first felt it was just as shocked as Ayana when she first felt it too, but she had to quickly get over it. The girl was near her family and she could not let something so dangerous stay so close. "Fire in a girl so young?"

"I must also speak of the need that I felt."

"The need? The need to what?"

"To…to destroy and change." Esther shook her head and Ayana let out a growl. Ayana turned away from her to rush to a table that was covered with numerous grimiores and scrolls. She picked up a very large one and began to leaf through it.

"Bring the girl to me when I call. I will search for what she is until then." Esther nodded and knew it was time to go. Ayana was searching for answers now and Esther knew she would be of no use.

* * *

Back in present day Mystic Falls, a police offer named Barry stared into the eyes of Esmeralda Schiff. As green and mesmerizing as Schiff's eyes were Barry could not afford to let himself get distracted, it would not do him any favors. Esmeralda sat in a steel chair with her cuffed hands resting on the table. Her mess of unruly black hair shook wildly as Schiff turned her head every which way to look around the interrogation room.

Barry was a little nervous; he was called late at night to interrogate this little woman because no one else could. But could he really blame them for gathering no information? This woman was as crazy as them come.

"You know I could take these off." Barry looked at Esmeralda who was giving her hand cuffs a pointed stare. This was the first thing she had said all night if Barry was informed correctly.

"Really?" Barry asked. "How?"

Esmeralda gave him a wide grin, "Magic obviously."

"Right, magic." Barry rolled up his sleeves before sliding into the matching metal chair across from Esmeralda. "Now Esmeralda―"

"Oh no. Please call me Emmie."

"Okay. Now Emmie," Barry started again. "I'm going to ask you some questions that I need you to answer. You okay with that?" Emmie tilted her head to the left and skewed her lips to the right as she considered Barry's proposal. Why bother think about it, Barry thought. You have no other choice. Emmie eventually smiled and let out a jovial chirp of "okay" and Barry commenced his interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"Esmeralda Natalie Schiff."

"And how old are you?"

"That's rude!"

Barry sighed. "How many languages do you know?"

"Three: English, Spanish, and Latin."

"So I would have to guess you were speaking Latin when they found you."

"I like how you said 'found' like they didn't tackle me to the ground," Emmie giggled. Barry gave a nervous chuckle, unsure if he should have laughed but Emmie gave him a smile and his laugh got a little less shaky.

"Tell me why did you take Caroline Forbes?" Emmie rolled her shoulders. Barry waited patiently. Emmie said nothing and silence dominated the room. Barry leaned back in his seat still waiting for an answer.

"Because I knew she wouldn't die," Emmie said. She spoke so lowly that Barry almost didn't catch her. "I knew she wouldn't die so I chose her." Barry nodded but it was an odd answer that garnered questions.

"So Caroline is alive?" Emmie nodded. "And where is she?" Emmie shook her head. "Esmeralda," Barry said sterner.

"I thought I told you to call me Emmie." Emmie gave him this look as if she was about to cry. Barry shook his head. Nothing would distract him, especially since he had a distraught sheriff on his hands that needed placating.

"How did you do a disappearing act like that? Smoke and mirrors? Holograms? Cheap parlor tricks?" Barry demanded. With each inquiry Barry leaned closer to Emmie until he was out of his seat looking at her face. Emmie looked down.

"An so it begins." Emmie announced and Barry was taken back. Excuse me what? Beginning of what? Barry was just about to ask but a loud screeching sound rang out and a heavy shudder ran through the building throwing both of them to the ground.

"What was that? An earthquake?" a bewildered Barry asked. Esmeralda gave a laugh before crawling towards him.

"This Barry," Emmie said. "is nature fixing itself." Barry stared at her like she was still crazy but found himself against the wall as another quake hit. A bright white light was growing before his eyes and no matter how many times he blinked it would not leave his line of vision, in fact it was growing.

"Shh." When had Emmie gotten so close? Emmie petted his head. "Let nature fix itself. You won't feel a thing." She sounded surprisingly sane. And she was right. Soon enough the bright light consumed his vision, all he could hear was the horrible screeching and then there was nothing. No sound. No light.

Barry wasn't even alive anymore. Nothing and that was because they no longer existed.

* * *

After eating all the food (even the really disgusting oatmeal) Caroline and Rebekah made polite conversation well Rebekah talked and Caroline either nodded, smiled or frowned. As it turned out they had a lot in common. The girls giggled (aka Rebekah giggled and Caroling smiled happily) as they played with Caroline's doll when Esther walked in with Niklaus and Elijah trailing behind her, the latter two's arms laden with fire wood.

"Mother! Nik! 'Lijah!" Rebekah chirped in greeting. "Caroline had awoken!" The present Mikaelsons looked to Caroline who gave a shy wave. Esther gave the girl a smile but Caroline had seen that smile before, it was the type of smile adults give when they had bad news but didn't want ti say it. But honestly what could be worse than the situation Caroline was already in? What was she going to tell her, Santa wasn't real because her parents tried that one but Caroline had shot them down.

"Caroline," said one of the two boys. This one was the oldest with wavy brown hair Caroline really wanted to run her hands through. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Elijah and this is my younger brother Niklaus." Elijah had somehow managed to put down the firewood without Caroline noticing and stood in front of the girl. Caroline smiled at him and kept doing so until Elijah began to look confuse as to why she was not responding back to his welcome.

"Caroline cannot talk. She has no voice," Rebekah clarified. Elijah nodded and shot Caroline a pitying look that made her insides boil. Just because she was mute did not mean that she was any less the Caroline Forbes she was before! "Nik! Introduce yourself to Caroline!" Caroline looked where Rebekah was shouting to and saw a boy with curly sandy blonde hair.

"Hello," the boy said in a headier accent than his siblings. "I am Niklaus. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Caroline wondered why all the boys here had long hair. Mikael, Elijah, and now Nik―what sort of name was Niklaus anyways!

"Nik and Finn were the ones who retrieved you the day before," Rebekah whispered. Caroline nodded and gave Niklaus a big grin. She wanted to say thank you but hoped that the smile gave away all her gratefulness.

"It is great that Caroline now has seen the face of one of her saviors." Esther said pleasantly. "However I believe that Caroline would like to freshen up, no?" Caroline nodded again. She had been able to ignore the grime she felt on her skin until it was mentioned. Rebekah was kind enough to offer to show her where to bathe and it was with that that the girls quickly left.

* * *

Esther's smile fell as soon as the girls had left. Esther turned to start making lunch as it was well past noon. Niklaus and Elijah began to add more fire to the cooking pit.

"Caroline appears to be pleasant enough, Niklaus," Elijah said.

"She is…I suppose," Niklaus drawled.

"What did you expect her to be? A spoiled little girl?"

"Well how I was I supposed to know, with her so finely dressed?"

Esther heard Elijah laugh and but her lip. Three of her children seemed so excited to have the girl with them that it almost hurt her children that Caroline could not stay with them. She was an unknown danger to them. A mother had to do what was best for her children.

"Elijah, Niklaus, I want you to stay away from Caroline." Esther did not have the heart to turn around but she knew her sons were looking at her, Esther continued to peel potatoes.

"But why mother?" Niklaus asked. Esther cursed childish curiousity.

"Niklaus I have my reasons. Please just do as I ask." Esther said. She really hoped that they would listen.

* * *

Mikael returned home late that evening with a large deer on his back. Mikael sat outside and then began to work on his sword. The village had been running out of food so he and the other men planned to embark on a voyage in two weeks' time. In the low light of the sunset Mikael could spot Niklaus dragging his feet towards their home. The boy seemed tired and Mikael knew why. The boy had been practicing his swordsmanship on a tree. Mikael knew that the boy would practice for hours trying to become better. It made Mikael proud.

It may be hard to believe seeing the way that Mikael treats his son but contrary to what others might believe Mikael actually loved his son Niklaus. He was hard on him because Mikael knew that Niklaus could be something great. And like his father before him Mikael was tough on Niklaus. He made his son work for everything that he wanted in life. It made the reward that Niklaus received all the more sweeter.

But there was something holding Niklaus back from being truly great. Niklaus had the work ethic, he had the dedication, he had the loyalty to the cause but what exactly was it that was reventing him from moving forward?

Feelings.

Mikael saw that his son was easily hurt. He was too sensitive. Niklaus was not as sensitive as a girl but he still had too much emotion to truly make tough decisions. Niklaus was always the type to act before though whenever something upset him and it angered Mikael that Niklaus would allow something so simple and meaningless be what prevented him from being great. But Mikael knew what to do. He would need Niklaus to harden his heart and to do that he would need to be tougher on Niklaus and work him harder. It was apparently working.

Niklaus stalked away without noticing Mikael or the small smile he had on his face.

* * *

_What exactly was going on? _

_Qetsiyah watched as some of the witches that had been on the other side with her for centuries disappear. The current world, the present world, was falling apart. Well, it wasn't falling apart but it was changing. _

_Though why was she spared? _

_Travelers that we as old as she was stayed while the new, younger witches disappeared into nothingness. _

_It seemed that whatever was happening did not go as far back as to when Qetsiyah was still alive. _

"_I wonder what this new world will be like once it is done being shaped," Qetsiyah said as she watched the world disappear. She would forget everything that was happening in a moment but Qetsiyah had to wonder? _

_What changed in the past that made the world change so drastically? _

* * *

It was after dinner and Esther was cleaning up after her family. The whole time Esther could not help but allow her eyes to dart to Caroline as she listened to Niklaus and watched the rest of the family interact with each other.

She needed to get the girl as far away from her family as possible. There was no telling when the girl could explode and do something that could harm her family. The girl had to go and soon. The sooner she told Mikael the fast the girl would leave.

Mikael was sitting down on a chair that was close to the cooking pit. He was doing something to his sword that Esther did not really care to bother herself with. She needed to speak with him about the girl urgently.

"I will be leaving for a voyage very soon, Esther. Prepare my things for me before the end of the moon cycle," Mikael said. Mikael did not look up from whatever it was that he was doing to his sword and Esther frowned.

"So soon? The village still has a lot of supplies―"

"I did not ask for your opinion Esther. I want my supplies ready before the end of the moon cycle. I am understood?"

"Yes," Esther consented. "I apologize. I shall have your things ready by then." Mikael only gave a grunt to show that he had heard her. It really bothered her how Mikael seemed so dismissive of her when not only so long ago he and many other men were vying for something as fleeting as a glance from her. Why had the feeling between the two of them gone? Esther shook her head to erase the thoughts. Now was not the time to contemplate the workings of her marriage.

"Mikael, I would wish to speak to you about the girl," Esther said.

Mikael spared her a glance and a raised eyebrow. "What of the girl? Has she done something that displeased you?" Esther shook her head.

"No nothing like that. I just do not believe that she should…stay with us for an extended amount of time." Mikael gave her a frown and just went back to work.

"And why not?"

"I…I have a feeling―"

"I will not discard a girl because you have had one of your 'feelings' Esther. This girl can bring us security and aid if we so need it."

"Mikael―"

"If you have nothing better to say then quit wasting my time woman." Esther knew that there was no getting through to Mikael now and left. She would have to try another time.

* * *

Ayana had no clue how many grimiores she had gone through but she knew that it was almost all of them.

Her grimiore, her mother's grimiore, even her great grandmother's grimiore said nothing about what the girl could be. No one had heard about a creature that held the power to destroy and change. With an exasperated sigh Ayana closed another grimiore.

No one knew what the girl was! To Ayana that was amazing because as well traveled as Ayana's family was no one had heard of a power like this. Picking up the book, Ayana walked back to put the book away but smacked her hip on one of the tables. Papers fluttered to the floor and Ayana cursed, dropping to her knees. She started to pick up picks of paper grumbling the whole while. Ayana spotted a piece of paper close to the fire pit and crawled towards it.

Ayana snatched the paper from a spark that jumped from the fire. The aged witch looked at the paper and tried to see what was written on it just for curiosity's sake. The writing on the scrap of paper was faded with age and Ayana squinted her eyes in and attempt to read it. Ayana held the paper to the fire light and tried again to read the paper. Suddenly, hidden writing appeared and she stopped to read the words. "Reveal the hidden…" Ayana smiled.

If no one in her family knew, it appeared that Ayana was going to be the one to find out.

* * *

Cinderella's new family was a pack of wolves lying in wait for a witch to awaken them.

And everyone knows that witches and princesses do not mix.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have once again managed to make the story progressively crappy as it go closer to the end. But whatever, I tried didn't I? Included the part about present day Mystic Falls and Qetsiyah on the other side because I think we would all like to know what the hell would happen to the present day if time was being altered. I hope you all enjoyed that little bit.

So I would like to wish everyone here on Fanfiction . net a Happy New Year. Also Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate it since it starts on the 26th.

Anyways, I would like to take the time to thank all the people you read and reviewed and favorited and followed the story so far. I hope you are enjoying the crap that I am spouting out!

I have one request for all the people reading this. If you know a Beta Reader could you be kind enough to do me a solid and throw them in my direction. If you have not noticed I am in great need of a Beat Reader because I am too lazy to/I don't care enough to actually check my own stories for errors. Also it would be really nice to have someone else to bounce ideas off of other than my brother.

Also is anyone else worried about Katherine. They had better not kill her off because she has not spent enough time with Elijah (who is off frolicking with stupid Hayley of all people) and they had not yet had children yet (because come on if Klaus can have a baby why not them?). I think that if they have to kill off a character like it is absolutely necessary then they should kill Elena. I mean it isn't like she does anything.

Anyhoo, I hope you guys are enjoying your break! I know I am! I got $55 to go spend at Barnes and Noble and I am currently flipping my shit about that. I love books! Any book recommendations that you want to give me? I want to hear them!

So I will leave you will the usual url : miss – wicked – lovely . tumblr . com

Until Next Time,

Miss Wicked Lovely


End file.
